Conventionally, images delivered by a video processor are processed by a display processing unit (DPU), then transmitted to a means of controlling the columns of the screen incorporated into a means of electronically controlling the display (DDE, for display driver electronics).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,691 in the name of STMicroelectronics Inc. describes a transformation of color components of a digital image from a standard RGB format to another RGB format based on a polygonal representation.
This transformation allows an image to be displayed using six colors: yellow, red, green, blue, cyan and magenta. This six-color image display is carried out on a suitable screen. However, the quality of the displayed image is not straightforwardly reproducible from one screen to another.
Furthermore, the display of an image on a matrix screen formed of macropixels having at least four subpixels each and with an independent signal for each subpixel, according to the same mode of control as a matrix screen formed of macropixels having three subpixels each with the colors red, green and blue, in particular with three independent signals, would generate proportionally increased power dissipation, proportionally increased bandwidth and proportionally increased electromagnetic interference.
This would become unacceptable for screens of large size or High Definition (HD) format screens, for example of 1920×1080 macropixels, or even for the small screens of portable systems for which the power dissipation constraints are compounded.